Evasión
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: En algún momento todos nos dejamos llevar por una emoción más grande que nosotros mismos y cometemos errores ilógicos, perjudicando lo que más apreciamos. Esta es la historia de cómo Mimi y Taichi arreglan uno de ellos, siguiendo sólo… las luces.


¡Hola a todos! Uff, tenía algo de tiempo sin publicar una historia nueva. Bueno… realmente tengo varias ideas en mi cabeza pero son muy pocas las que me animo a escribir, o si lo hago, no me agrada cómo queda, esta es una de esas y por eso ahora me animé a reescribirla completamente.

Estuve pensando algo pequeño, fresco, con un poquito de drama y el romance que siempre está en mis historias. Intenté… no quise darle mucha vuelta al asunto, es un capricho mío… desde hacía mucho quería usar estos personajes y aquí está.

Digimon no me pertenece, utilizo sus personajes sin ningún fin lucrativo.

También porque al parecer dos semana sin Internet son buenas para escribir una tonelada de palabras. Listo, dejaré de hablar y ¡a leer!

**.****Evasión.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

Entre las cuatro paredes níveas había dejado sus sueños y fantasías, y parte de lo que ella llegaba a considerar como perfección. Dentro, aún había un poco de magia que estaba a punto de desvanecer si no regresaba. En el suelo había pequeñas lágrimas de frustración que ella dejó escapar, y del otro lado estaba el sudor de los que habían bailado hasta que las ampollas aparecieron en las plantas de sus pies, también de los que se habían detenido para ver qué ocurría. La cerámica era el testigo de absolutamente todo.

Ella arrastró su vestido largo color púrpura hasta el final del camino, no siguió las reglas, atravesó el pequeño jardín frío y se sentó sobre la tierra húmeda por el rocío de la medianoche, en la esquina más oscura y alejada de la estructura. Desde allí, todavía podía escuchar con claridad la música que salía de los enormes parlantes. Ahora Mimi apretaba sus puños con toda la aversión que podía sacar de ellos, tenía los ojos temblosos y brillantes, estaba tan… enfadada con todo.

Creyó que todo iba excelente, pensó que esa sería la mejor noche de toda su vida. Desde un principio se clavó en la cabeza que nadie arruinaría la gala que con tanto esfuerzo había planificado, pero esa persona no podía ser un nadie, de ningún modo podía, pero tampoco estaba bien culparlo a él por lo que había sucedido.

La música había parado de sonar sólo en el instante que su padre se puso de pie para decir unas palabras. Ella las recordó intentando suprimir una sonrisa. No tenía ganas de aparentar dicha. Una frase se filtró y pudo escucharla con más fuerza que las demás.

_Si estás parada aquí es porque has sido una verdadera luchadora._

¿Qué diría su progenitor ahora, si la veía así de abatida y vulnerable? Seguramente la abrazaría, posiblemente diría que todo marcharía mejor de ahora en adelante… pero Mimi tampoco quería eso. Para todo existía una explicación, pero el pretexto que ella tomó carecía de argumentos lógicos.

Todo apuntaba a ella y su actitud hipocondríaca.

Hace dos semanas Mimi no podía dejar de hablar de lo maravillosa y grandiosa que sería su fiesta de dieciséis años.

Lo había planeado absolutamente todo de pies a cabeza con la ilusión de seguir las costumbres norteamericanas que trajo consigo de los tres años que estuvo viviendo y estudiando en Los Ángeles, pero se había quedado acéfala. Recordó un poco de aquella escuela, muchas chicas habían tenido una celebración inmensa, las ridiculeces y la magia combinadas abundaban en cada centímetro de los salones de fiesta. Mimi las había visto llorar de felicidad cuando recibían un automóvil nuevo, el más lujoso y de su color preferido, cuando sus padres les llenaban el cuerpo entero de diamantes, también cuando su cantante favorito aparecía de la nada porque eran niñas ricas y cantaban su canción favorita…

Mimi sabía muy bien que su familia no tenía el dinero suficiente como para traer a _Coldplay_ y que Chris Martin cantara a un lado suyo. No podía dejar volar tanto la imaginación, pero sí había creado en sus pensamientos un diálogo completo y la escenografía de sus fabulosos dieciséis.

Entraría en el auto blanco de su tía acompañada de sus mejores amigas, se sentaría en un trono grande y dorado, su padre cambiaría sus zapatillas por tacones, bailaría con ella… _él bailaría con ella_, todos pasarían a degustar un banquete perfectamente pensado por los organizadores. Las luces se apagarían y los brillos caerían del cielo para que la música los hiciera mover el esqueleto inconscientemente.

En parte sí había ocurrido, en parte no.

En esa semana muchas cosas ocurrieron, y se lamentaba por la mayoría de ellas. Sora se enfermó y estuvo indispuesta para acompañarla a hacer la compra de los vestidos y los demás artículos de fiesta. Mimi se había agriado por la noticia y no había podido dirigirle la palabra desde que se vieron al entrar una antes que la otra, pero lo sentía mucho y esa se volvía en otra preocupación.

Su pareja de baile, quien sería Yamato en el inicio, se había lesionado el pie mientras ensayaba un nuevo truco con su banda y ahora tenía un yeso que no lo dejaba siquiera pararse de la silla. También había formado un alboroto por ello.

A causa de lo anterior, Hikari estaba encargada de la decoración e Izzy de la iluminación, se habían esforzado en ello pero Mimi ni siquiera pudo agradecerles lo bien que lo habían hecho. Había estado tan hastiada con todos y por todo que las cosas habían salido terribles, en el sentido de que nada era como debía ser, incluso con su chico.

Era una tonta niñita neurótica.

Todo estaba de cabeza y apenas se daba cuenta de ello… probablemente esa era la razón principal de sus pensamientos tan tétricos y pesimistas.

Él intentó calmarla, quiso estar con ella y poder darle todo su apoyo justo cuando más le hacía falta, pero ella sólo pudo rechazarlo de la manera más vil y baja. La noche del miércoles fue la peor que pudo tener… todavía se lamentaba de haber ido a su casa, de haber lanzado las flores que le había obsequiado contra el suelo, de decirle que se olvidara de todo, de desear no haberlo conocido jamás. Se le quemaban los ojos, y el corazón se llenaba de ácido recordando con cuánta aberración había afirmado no haberlo querido nunca, sentía las espadas caer sobre su pecho pensando en todo el daño que le había causado a Taichi con esa sola mentira en un momento de incomprensión, y el calor en su frente al no encontrar la manera de arreglarlo.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Sintió sus ojos mirándola de nuevo, a punto de suplicar una explicación que no pudo encontrar en ninguna parte de su ser. Había terminado con él por puro afán. No había nada detrás de eso.

Sabía lo difícil que sería tenerlo allí, pero sólo había pensado en ella… en cómo se sentiría al verlo. _Brillaré más que nunca_, afirmó en su mente. Esa tarde había ido al salón de belleza donde su estilista la había dejado impecable y como toda una reina. Sus bucles color miel tocaban con delicadeza sus hombros y llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda, la corona pequeña y dorada le lucía realmente bien, y la pedrería sombría la hacía ver aún más imponente.

Esa era la imagen que quería demostrar… una chica que podía gobernar, ser capaz de crear una dictadura en su propio corazón, pero no lo había conseguido.

Por dentro estaba tan destruida… no se había dado cuenta de cuánto maquillaje habían usado para tapar sus ojeras, afirmando que éstas eran a causa de no poder dormir de la emoción. La verdadera razón era _él_. No dormía pensando en todo lo que había hecho.

Contra su voluntad, decidió seguir el programa. Ya que Yamato había terminado postrado en una silla y moviéndose con ayuda de muletas, era imposible que ambos bailaran la coreografía que ya estaba inventada. Al final debió decidir que fuera Taichi quien bailara con ella, pero cuando lo vio acercarse en el momento, hizo cuenta de haberlo olvidado y continuó danzando con alguien más. Eso hasta a ella le había dolido. Fue tan indiferente como su cordura se lo permitió.

Pero la fiesta podía empeorar más, y así fue.

No sólo Taichi seguía invitado, sino que también parte del club de porrista, quienes una vez fueron amigas de Mimi y ahora la aborrecían por completo, hicieron todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para echar a perder la celebración. Sin embargo, lo más grave que se les permitió hacer fue dejar caer el lindo pastel de cinco pisos, según ellas, fue un accidente que ni Sora, ni Miyako, ni Hikari se creyeron, y sin que Mimi se diera cuenta, las habían sacado a todas, una por una.

¿Ya no se podía agravar más, o sí? Claro que podía.

Taichi estuvo casi toda la noche hablando con otro montón de chicas. Eso la hacía sentir despedazada… pensaba en cómo pudo ser capaz de hacerlo, y qué derecho podían tener esas chicas para hablarle a él.

Y finalmente ocurrió, mientras iba en busca de su madre su tacón se había roto. Sólo pudo maldecir en voz alta a toda la empresa de zapatos por crear un calzado tan defectuoso, pero nadie la escuchó. La música seguía sonando lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver su aguda voz crispada completamente inaudible.

Mimi estaba frenética, todo estaba perdido.

Pensó en quedarse allí toda la noche hasta que todos se marcharan. Los vería buscándola, quizás a él también, pero seguramente estaría entretenido coqueteando con otras.

¿Tan fácil era para él olvidarla? ¿Significó… todo eso que él una vez prometió? Sentía tantos celos, como si un millón de lucecitas se posaran sobre ella incriminándola.

Dejó su cabeza caer sobre sus rodillas y cerró los ojos con fuerza, llorando. Si el primer día de sus dieciséis años era así de catastrófico no quería imaginarse cómo serían los demás… una perfecta mierda.

Lo quería todo y lo había perdido completamente. Fue una tonta codiciosa y exigente. ¡La más tonta de las tontas que existían en el mundo entero! ¡Todo por desear una fiesta desenfrenada y salvaje como las que veía en Estados Unidos!

Había acusado a su amiga de egoísta por no ayudarla, de holgazán a Yamato. Fracasada a Hikari, e inútil a Koushiro. Incompetente a Ken, mal bailarín a Joe, inmaduro a Daisuke, majadera a Miyako, invisible a Cody y chancero a Takeru. Y para terminar de automutilarse, ahora era una soltera amargada.

Allí, con sólo la luz de la luna iluminando su piel, quiso ser intocable… quiso que todos olvidarán que esta era su fiesta y que la tomaran para ellos. Sólo que no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Tenía que solucionar los asuntos, uno a uno.

Escuchó un ruido, las pequeñas ramas chocaron unas con las otras por el viento que se desató y se quedaron quietas un segundo más, pero el sonido no cesó. Entonces finalmente oyó su voz.

—¿Mimi?

Ella alzó la cabeza con miedo y nerviosismo, sentimientos encontrados y ojos vidriosos. Sólo se conformó con notar su corbata morada que hacía juego con su vestido del mismo color.

Pensó que lucía realmente guapo.

—Lo siento…

Contestó, el desasosiego se hizo más evidente.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada —dijo él.

—Sí, sí me disculpo —refutó la homenajeada—. Mírate, aquí, ensuciándote todo por venir a buscarme, es una tontería… Deberías estar dentro, seco y disfrutando de la fiesta.

—¿No crees que debería ser yo quien dijera eso?

La equivocación llegó como una bofetada. Mimi tardó en responder porque no quería darle la razón a Taichi e intentó ocultar esa cobardía en su mirada.

—No puedo entrar —contestó sin mirarlo.

—Y eso es porque…

—Porque me rompí el zapato —soltó, siendo esto lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Al moreno no le dio tiempo de pensar sus acciones y se rió con ganas. De pronto pareció como si jamás hubiera ocurrido nada, ni novios, ni rompimiento, ni amigos… era sólo un chico que se reía de su comentario y luego se quedaba callado, pensando que la había herido.

—Vete —pidió la chica con dureza, de nuevo, sin verlo.

—Eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte —dijo, Taichi gateó hasta donde ella se encontraba y se situó a su lado, estirando las piernas completamente a través de la hierba helada—. Además me gusta estar contigo, soy feliz cuando es así.

Eso no se lo esperó.

Mimi retrocedió y se alejó un poco de él, luego levantó el rostro con cautela para mirarle. Taichi tenía los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa plasmada, eso fue un alivio.

—Lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor —susurró ella.

—¿Y funciona?

—Un poco —contestó gruñendo.

—Así me gusta más. Cuando estás enojada te ves linda, también cuando ríes, cuando lloras…

Mimi se estremeció, viéndose obligada a cubrir su rostro con sus propias manos, de pronto se rió por la sensación en su estómago, él lo notó que las mariposas le regresaban.

Con cuidado, Taichi puso una mano en su cara y esperó hasta que ella suspiró y volteó con una expresión de dolor que le llegó en el alma. Era un sentimiento difícil de explicar… no quería volver a decir alguna tontería así que se quedó callada.

Miró a su ex novio con ojos consoladores, a él también le dolía pensar de ese modo. En su cabeza todavía divagaban preguntas como por qué tuvo que terminarle sin alguna razón, mejor dicho, por qué no insistió con conocer aquella explicación. No debió haberla dejado irse de casa sin una mísera justificación. Taichi se la merecía, pero ya era demasiado tarde para pedirla. Se escapaba de sus manos.

Entonces notó una luz intensa se incrementaba de un lado del ojo y cómo, al parpadear, la primera lágrima corrió.

Mimi lo negaba, negaba la posibilidad de importarle a Taichi pero se volvía tan obvio que ardía como millones de agujas enterrándosele.

—¡Vamos, Meems! —animó Tai—. Que lo haya dicho de último no significa que tengas que llorar para seguir siendo bonita.

Ella se secó las lágrimas con torpeza.

—No seas bobo Taichi.

Él volvió a observarla con detalle, fijó la mirada en sus ojos, de pronto incendiándose en llamas. Con ambas manos tomó la suya, tan suave y fina, y la llevó hasta su corazón… allí la dejó. Mimi pudo sentir los saltos que habían debajo de su camisa, cómo eso, sin razón, la volvía inmensamente feliz.

Ambos se dedicaron a disfrutar ese momento al máximo. El vaho que salía despacio desde sus gargantas por el clima, las miradas que no se separaron ni un segundo y la fuerza con la que él presionaba su mano contra el pecho, como si necesitara dejárselo más claro.

Él aún la quería.

De un segundo a otro todo cambió, y Taichi se puso de pie con la idea más alocada que había tenido, o por lo menos estaba entre las primeras diez.

Taichi volvió a agacharse frente a ella, esta vez con una rodilla clavada en el suelo gélido del jardín. Vio el par de zapatos al lado de la chica, sin dudarlo, tomó el calzado bueno y golpeó el tacón dos veces contra el piso, aplicando fuerza innecesaria para romperlo. Finalmente, el tacón se despegó de la suela. Ella lo miró incrédula haciendo cada acción, su boca se volvió una clara "o" y sus cejas bajaron la guardia.

—Listo —dijo, tomando el otro zapato roto también—. Ya no tienes excusas para no bailar conmigo.

Ella no volteó a ver a Taichi instantáneamente, sino que su vista que quedó estable en el zapato que acababa de romper con sus propias manos. Pensó que estaba loco, luego que era muy dulce y luego, nuevamente, que era un demente.

Él la esperó paciente.

—Me veré más pequeña —soltó.

—Tonterías…

El muchacho se inclinó más para poder tomar su pie, y entonces colocar el primer zapato. Inmediatamente, tomó el otro y lo colocó lentamente en su pequeña y pálida extremidad.

Sin decir más nada, Tai despegó la rodilla del suelo y se levantó para sacudir todo su traje negro. Acto seguido, extendió su mano, deseando que Mimi la tomara. Volviendo a ser el chico paciente que ella tanto quería.

¿Qué podría hacer Mimi? ¿Seguir haciéndose la fuerte y negar toda la alegría que la embriagó en un solo instante con su presencia? ¡Por favor! ¡Claro que quería tomar su mano! Recordó la razón por la que se había enamorado de él, su caballerosidad y su valentía, la manera humilde con la que solucionaba los problemas y lo sinceras que podían llegar a ser sus disculpas sin ni siquiera decir la palabra mágica.

Eran sus ojos cafés, su cabello disparado en todas las direcciones y su sonrisa de medio lado. Su gran cuerpo y la fuerza que siempre tuvo para cargarla. Todas las chicas querían eso… un chico grande y fuerte que las levantara cuando estuvieran en el suelo perdiendo las esperanzas.

Todo era un mal entendido. Ella lo amaba igual, o incluso más que el primer día. Su corazón había sido renovado con el latir de otro que llevaba el mismo ritmo y se conectaba de manera alucinante con el de ella.

Entonces se decidió, y tomó con fuerza la mano de su Taichi para ponerse de pie.

Pero él no la dejó ir, ni se fue él. Dejó que la mano derecha de Mimi reposara sobre la suya, mientras que la de él presionaba con cuidado su delgada figura, acercándola más a la de él. La misma música dentro del salón se volvió más lenta, fue con golpe de suerte y ambos sonrieron por la vergüenza. ¡Locas coincidencias!

Se movieron como plumas a través del suelo húmedo siendo iluminados sólo por esa perfecta luz natural proveniente del cielo. Mimi acomodó su cabeza en su pecho, aún pudiendo escuchar sus latidos como una tonada que acompañaba la canción del salón…

Ella tenía razón, se vería demasiado pequeña.

Taichi sonrió ante el pensamiento y Mimi notó el movimiento en su dorso por dicha acción.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —cuestionó ella sin levantar mucho el tono de voz.

—Nada en particular.

Al ver su rostro, ella volvió a esconderse, acomodando con cuidado su cabeza en su barbilla. Tai volvió a reírse, pero ella no se inmutó esta vez, pensando que quizás su respiración contra su cuello era lo que le hacía cosquillas. Así que continuaron bailando con lentitud… no querían que aquella canción de amor terminara.

Taichi no encontraba, aún, las palabras para explicar todos los sentimientos que lo azotaban cuando la tenía así de cerca… lo mucho que deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes, cómo extrañaba abrazarla y poder decir que era suya.

Inesperadamente, él besó la parte superior de su cabeza. Mimi lo tomó como un gesto lindo pero no pudo soportarlo y el bicho de la curiosidad la picó, alzando la vista igual de acaramelada y enamorada para observarlo con la sonrisa más transparente.

Con el corazón en calor comenzaron a llamarse el uno al otro, hasta que sus labios terminaron unidos… volvieron a ser uno solo durante ese beso procurando que durara todo lo que fuera posible. Amaban la sensación que creaba el uno sobre el otro al besarse, era una especie de cosquilleo raro que se expandía con sutileza por cada hueso y poco a poco los atrapaba en una montaña rusa de emociones dolorosa y alegre.

Ellos eran tan complicados. El amor era tan complicado.

Cuando se separaron, él no pudo evitar enternecerse al fijarse en sus mejillas encendidas más allá de su piel blanquecina. El viento movió su peinado y los rizos forraron el rostro angelical que Taichi tanto adoraba admirar. Llevó sus propias manos al rostro de ella y sostuvo su cabeza, dejando que sus ojos se volvieran pasivos y suaves… casi infantiles.

—Por favor.

—¿Por favor, qué?

—Por favor perdóname por lo que hice. Toda esta semana dejé volar mi cabeza, y creo que como fuiste el único que estuvo conmigo pues… no lo sé, pagaste los platos rotos, y lo siento tanto.

Eso no le molesto, en parte tenía sentido… pero antes de responder se dio cuenta que ella continuaría hablando.

—Yo te sigo queriendo, eres todo en mi vida. Me sentí tan mal todo este tiempo, intentando engañarme a mí misma sin querer admitir mis errores —Mimi fue constante y mantuvo esa postura fuerte que tanto le gustaba a él, le encantaba verla decidida, y estaba realmente dispuesta a recuperarlo. A reparar el daño—. Nunca había tenido a nadie a quien amar así como a ti, ¿no lo ves? Sin ti no logro estar en paz conmigo misma, porque estoy segura que mientras esté a tu lado nada ni nadie puede vencerme… aunque la fiesta hubiera sido un fiasco de todos modos, si estuviéramos juntos nada me habría importado. Lo juro.

Era extraño sentirse de ese modo, casi podía sentirse ponderando el valor de la chica con una sola sonrisa. Se quedó mirando al espacio y luego, después que ella sacara sus conclusiones erróneas acerca de su comportamiento, habló.

—No te preocupes más por eso —dijo, atrayendo a la chica hacia su cuerpo de nuevo, pasando su mano por su espalda—. Estoy contigo.

—Lo sé —pasó un momento de silencio y luego ella dijo—: Gracias.

Por último, la soltó y miró con los ojos más sinceros que pudo regalarle. Una pequeña muestra de sus dientes blancos la deslumbro y tomó ambas manos de la muchacha.

—Entonces… ¿quieres que lo haga oficial?

Ella sólo movió la cabeza avergonzada. Taichi levantó su mentón, obligándola a mirarle directamente, pudo hablar con sus labios a centímetros de los suyos.

—Cenicienta… ¿quieres ser mi novia de nuevo?

Para ella fue inevitable rodar los ojos. Él siempre la llamó así cariñosamente…

—Claro que sí. Quiero ser tu novia.

Ambos dieron un pequeño salto de felicidad desde adentro, de nuevo estaban juntos y nadie podría decir lo contrario.

Mimi se puso en puntas para poder alcanzarlo hasta que la altura fuera perfecta para que él colocara sus labios contra los suyos sin ningún problema. Necesitaba ese otro beso de su novio.

La alegría desbordaba en su forma de besarse, entonces por fin lo comprendieron, el uno y el otro eran como un rompecabezas que encajaba perfectamente. No, más bien, el uno era la última pieza que le faltaba al otro para ser completamente feliz.

Sus vidas podrían volver a la normalidad y darse cuenta que arreglar los errores no es señal de debilidad, es valentía, es humildad. Y seguir disfrutando de la vida a pesar de los problemas, es signo de un corazón puro y amable.

Ella sabía que las únicas luces que debía mirar eran aquellas que tuvieran el aroma de su chico, esas estrellas que la llevarían hasta su corazón cada vez que sintiera al derroche apoderarse de su cuerpo. Y él la dejaría entrar en sus brazos cuantas veces fuera necesario, porque la protegería más que a nadie, y había extrañado tanto esa sensación en sus huesos los pocos días que estuvieron separados… la exaltación ahora era tanta que rebosaba sus expectativas.

Ahora estaban sanados.

Juntos… seguirían sacando lo mejor del otro.

**Notas de Autora.**

¡Fin! ¿Les ha gustado? Primeramente lo quería hacer como una comedia romántica pero, además de volverse tediosa, no se me daba tan bien lo de la sátira. Opté por cambiar todo el concepto y hacer esta escena que ya tenía desde mucho antes. La inspiración fue inconsciente, sólo al terminar de releerlo todo me di cuenta que había un poco de _Fix You_. Sí, todo por poner Coldplay…

¡Aahh! ¿Por qué hablo tanto? Btw, ¿saben qué me pondría de muy buen ánimo? ¡Un review! Sí, sí, vamos… sé que también pueden haber tomatazos y quejas, por eso, si les gustó, díganlo, si no pues también díganlo. Poco a poco dominaré esto de la comedia y haré algo realmente gracioso (y sin trucos…). _Algún día_.

Nos leemos en algún otro capricho mío.  
Besos a todos. ¡Cuídense mucho!

_Rose_.


End file.
